1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which can automatically change a shape thereof when a preset condition is satisfied to enhance user convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communication, inputting and outputting information, data transmission and data storing.
The mobile terminal may be configured to perform complex functions such as capturing images and video, playing music, video files and games, receiving broadcasted programs and providing wireless internet. Often such a mobile terminal may be a multimedia player.
In addition, there are ongoing attempt to apply a double-faced Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a flexible display, a touch screen and the like to the mobile terminal.